theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Che st On their wedding day Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are confronted by Lord [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cutler_Beckett Cutler Beckett], head of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_India_Trading_Company East India Trading Company], with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_Dead_Man%27s_Chest# arrest warrants] for their helping pirate Captain [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Sparrow Jack Sparrow] escape execution. Former Commodore Norrington is also wanted for delaying the pursuit of Sparrow, but Norrington has resigned from the British Royal Navy months prior and disappeared. Elizabeth is thrown in prison. Beckett sends Will to recover Jack's compass in exchange for letters of marque that will make Sparrow a British privateer, and he promises Will and Elizabeth pardons. Will's father [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bootstrap_Bill_Turner Bootstrap Bill Turner] tells Jack he must keep his own promise to join the crew of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davy_Jones_(Pirates_of_the_Caribbean) Davy Jones], who raised the sunken ''Black Pearl'' for him years ago. When Jack refuses, Bootstrap tells him Davy's "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kraken_(Pirates_of_the_Caribbean) pet]" will drag him to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Davy_Jones%27_Locker Davy Jones' Locker]. Will finds the ''Black Pearl'' at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pelegosto Pelegosto], where a cannibal tribe worships Jack while secretly planning to kill him. After a jungle chase, Jack, Will, Joshamee Gibbs and remnants of the ''Pearl's'' crew escape to the ship. Meanwhile Elizabeth's father frees her, though he is himself captured, and she steals the letters of marque and stows away on a ship to find Will and Jack. On the other side of the island [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pelegosto Pelegosto], Jack visits voodoo priestess [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tia_Dalma Tia Dalma], who tells them Davy Jones cut his own heart out and put it in the "Dead Man's Chest", keeping the key to it with him always. Dalma tells Jack where to find Jones's ship, ''The Flying Dutchman'', and gives him a jar of dirt as defense: A curse prevents Jones from stepping on land for 10 years. When Will is captured on board the ''Dutchman'', Jones orders Jack to bring him 100 souls in three days or be killed and made to serve aboard the ''Dutchman''. There, Will reunites with his father, who helps Will steal the key to the Dead Man's Chest from Jones before escaping from the ship. Jones pursues Will, rescued by a merchant ship, and Will stows away on the''Dutchman'' when the Kraken destroys the merchant vessel. Realizing Jack was behind Will's actions, Jones heads to Isla Cruces where the chest is buried. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tortuga_(Haiti) Tortuga] with Jack to find a crew, Gibbs encounters Norrington, who tells Gibbs he lost his job while pursuing Jack through a hurricane. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Gibbs hires him. Elizabeth, also in Tortuga, confronts Jack and he accepts her along for her assistance in locating the chest. Meanwhile, Beckett acquires Governor Swann's support for the East India Company in exchange for Elizabeth's safety. At Isla Cruces Jack has Elizabeth use his compass, which points to whatever its holder wants most, to find the chest. A debate over possession of the heart leads to a duel among Will, Jack and Norrington. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and mischievous pirates Pintel and Ragetti fight with ''Dutchman'' crewmen also looking for the heart, which Jack hides in the jar of dirt. Norrington, however, then hides the heart and the letters of marque in his coat, giving Jones' men the empty chest and fleeing on his own. Confronting the ''Pearl'', Jones calls the Kraken, which kills most of the ''Pearl'''s crew. Jack wounds the Kraken by shooting a net of explosives hanging above the deck. After the Kraken leaves, Jack is hesitant to abandon his ship, so Elizabeth chains him to the mast by kissing him; Will sees this and misunderstands. The Kraken drags Jack and the ''Pearl'' to Davy Jones's Locker. In Port Royal, Norrington gives the letters of marque and Jones' heart to Beckett, hoping they will earn him a clean record and a new commission. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs and the other crewmen return to Dalma's home and plan to rescue Jack. Dalma says will they require a captain who knows those waters; all are astonished to see a resurrected [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hector_Barbossa Captain Barbossa]. In the post credits scene, the prison dog becomes the chief of the Pelegosto.=